


Homura: A Phoenix Reborn

by leafbladie



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbladie/pseuds/leafbladie
Summary: Homura lay before Madoka a broken woman on the verge of death. Unable to accept the death of her best friend, Madoka does something drastic to save her. Takes place Post-Rebellion.





	Homura: A Phoenix Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream, which hopefully explains its weirdness. Anyway, there's a very light non-con moment that lasts for less than a sentence in the fic, but I didn't feel like it warranted marking the entire fic as such. If you're triggered by that type of material, even if they only appear briefly, I'd advise clicking off now. I hope you like this weird fic of mine.

A black haired girl rested her head atop the legs of her most precious person. Despite no visible harm to her body, it was obvious to both of them that she would die soon.

“Madoka,” she started, clutching her chest as she began to speak, the very act of talking exacerbating her pain. Madoka winced, but made sure to keep looking at the girl resting upon her lap, afraid that if she looked away she’d disappear forever.

The pain subsided after a grueling minute, her hands falling to her side and she continued, “Madoka, you know that everything I’ve done, and everything I will do has always been for you, right?”

“I know, Homura,” Madoka replied.

“That a world,” Homura squirmed as another bout of pain overwhelmed her, but through gritted teeth kept going, “that allowed someone as kind as you to be treated so cruelly, was unacceptable to me.”

“I know,” Madoka replied again, tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

“But even more so, that I couldn’t stand that you’d give your life for that very same world, and leave me behind.”

Madoka couldn’t speak, only answering with a single tear dropping down and splashing against Homura’s forehead.

"However, even that paled in comparison to the idea of my actions hurting you.”

More tears rained down. Madoka tried to hold them back, but it was an impossible battle.

“That feeling ate away at me, it was my undoing, and left me now unable to protect you.”

The floodgates opened, and Madoka’s tears burst forth and wouldn’t let up. Still she refused to close her eyes and wipe away the tears, not wanting Homura to disappear from her sight.

“Madoka,” Homura tried to reach her right arm up to Madoka’s face to wipe away her tears. As her hand reached closer and closer, Madoka’s face seemed to grow further and further away. When she was within mere inches of finally reaching her, Homura’s arm gave out, dropping to her side.

She turned her head to look at her arm, a look of contempt spread across her face for the tool that failed to ease the pain of the one she loved above all else. Though that face eased away quite quickly. Why should she expect anything more from a tool belonging to someone who had failed so many time to do the same?

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be your shield forever. I weathered too many blows, and now I crack and break under the tiniest stress, losing more and more of me along the way.”

“Homura.” Madoka whispered, not able to speak any louder, her cheeks flushed. With a violent cough, she began again, “Homura, I’m sorry I can’t save you.”

“Don’t blame yourself, I’m the one who did this to myself. I was willing to accept a life without you if it meant protecting you.”

Homura’s left hand which had been clenched tight, finally relaxed, revealing her cracked, broken Soul Gem resting atop her palm. The Dark Orb had disappeared, freeing The Law of Cycles from its prison. The world around them would soon shift back to its original state. However, her friend was going to die before that, unable to be saved by that system.

Madoka looked at Homura’s Soul Gem, the contents of which were leaking outside of it and disappearing almost as soon as it was exposed to the air surrounding its shell. It was a visually stunning, but it evoked nothing but sadness from Madoka.

Madoka reached out for Homura’s Soul Gem. Homura instinctively tried to hide her weakness from Madoka, but alas, she couldn’t gather the strength to do so.

Madoka clasped it tight between her hand, trying to keep the contents from spilling out, but it did no good.

“That won’t work Madoka, the vessel has been destroyed, there’s nowhere for my Soul to go. Please give it back, so I may rest with it in peace, a sign that I was once a Magical Girl.”

Madoka’s hands slowly dropped down, and Homura let her eyes close in relief, despite knowing she wouldn’t have the strength to open them again.

However, that relief was replaced with a worry as Madoka had not returned her Soul Gem yet. Then Homura felt a sudden warmth surrounding her entire being, and that worry grew even further. Her eyes shot open, as she saw a sight that evoked a swirl of emotions within her.

“Madoka, you can’t do that!”

Madoka’s hands were pushing the Soul Gem against her belly, and Homura’s very Soul was entering the one she loved above all else, defiling her.

Madoka continued to stare at Homura’s eyes as she had been the whole time.

“Madoka, please stop! You keep doing this, taking burdens you shouldn’t need to! Don’t you know how bad it hurts me?!” Homura screamed. She reached her hands up in futility.

“Homura, it's not fair that your life has been so horrible such that you’d be willing to throw it away to the first person to show you kindness.”

“It’s alright if the world treats me unfairly, I’m no one special, but Madoka, you’re somebody who deserves a good life.”

“Nobody deserves a bad life Homura, and I’ll be sure to give one to you.”

The warmth surrounding Homura grew, she spoke again for her final time, “You were always too kind, I couldn’t show any weakness around you, or else you’d be there to comfort me, to do something to make me continue on, even if I didn’t want to. And now, even here, I find myself unable to refuse you despite not wanting to go on.”

“Please indulge my selfish request, Homura,” Madoka and Homura both gave a light laugh, and they both stopped at the same time, one willingly, the other, not.

Madoka opened her hands revealing the empty Soul Gem between her hands that matched the greyed out eyes of the one she loved beneath her. She reached down her hand, and closed the eyelids of her best friend.

She placed her hands beneath her head, slowly getting up and making sure to move Homura’s head as gently as possible as she laid it down on the ground. As Madoka finally rose to her feet, she could feel a warmness within her very core.

***

As Madoka walked home, the world slowly shifted around her, the effects of Homura’s magic slowly fading. Along the way she saw Sayaka and Nagisa, as they began to dissolve in front of her, being returned to The Law of Cycles. Before Sayaka left, she whispered something into Madoka’s ears that made the latter cry tears of joy.

Madoka returned home, the world had now returned to its rightful place, except for her, who still remained. Madoka saw her parents in the living room playing with Tatsuya, her mom using her day off to its fullest. She hated taking away from it, but she had to tell them as soon as possible.

Madoka walked up to them, and Junko was the first to take notice that something was amiss when she looked at her daughter’s eyes.

“Tomohisa, can you take Tatsuya to his room for right now?”

“Alright, honey,” Tomohisa was able to read the situation as well, “come one Tatsuya, let’s go to your room.”

As Tatsuya was taken away, and Tomohisa returned to the room, Madoka not wanting to lose the initiative blurted out, “I’m pregnant!”

Madoka’s parents were quite shocked at this revelation to say the least. Of course the topic of abortion was discussed, but Madoka was quick to convince them that she did not want this. However, then came the topic of adoption, while Tomohisa was quick to relent, Junko was a bit more stubborn, but the tide finally shifted in Madoka’s favor.

“This baby is the last thing by which I have to remember my best friend,” Madoka said with conviction.

With that, Junko could say nothing in response. She trusted her daughter, and couldn’t doubt her when she spoke like this.

Madoka still attended school. She wanted a good education to ensure she could support this child. Anyone stupid enough to insult her for this was met with a swift punch in the nose from Kyoko. Meanwhile, Mami made sure to prepare extra food in case Madoka got cravings between classes.

Tomohisa had helped Junko through two pregnancies before, and helped Madoka with exercises to relieve her pain and cramps, and made sure she ate a proper amount. Junko also gave some tips to help with certain experiences, like how to best leverage herself when getting up to avoid back pain.

At school Kyoko always wanted to put her head to Madoka’s belly to feel the kicks, thinking it was cool. Mami always was sure to restrain her though if she went on too long. Madoka meanwhile laughed, happy to have such good friends supporting her.

36 weeks seemed to fly by as Madoka took her baby to full term. She knew it wouldn’t have been this easy without the support of her friends and family, and she was glad she was able to see this day.

Since she was so young, she was given a pain killer during conception, and was quite out of it during the process. She was glad she had told her mom what she wanted her daughter to be named before she got there, because from what she was told, she apparently tried to name her Cream Stew. 

As they returned home, Madoka couldn’t help but dote on her daughter Homura the entire time. Only leaving her side as she set her within her old crib that her parents had so kindly taken out for her.

Mami and Kyoko would come to visit often, playing with Homura as they did. Mami was sure to chastise Kyoko if she ever seemed to get too careless with her.

Madoka wished they could’ve seen Homura as she grew up, but they both were taken away by The Law of Cycles when Homura reached the age of 3. They had went on far longer than the average Magical Girl, but even they could not keep going on forever. Madoka wept for them, sad to have lost two more of her friends, but she kept on.

Three years passed, Madoka had long since graduated high school and now worked as a relief worker within Japan. She wanted to help as as many people as possible, and this seemed like the best job she could do. Mami had been kind enough to leave her apartment for Madoka to use, and Madoka made sure to cherish it. Once a place where she had abandoned and subsequently reaffirmed her hopes to become a Magical Girl, it felt like the best place for her to be.

Madoka was 21, and finally had that drink with her mom. The alcohol burned her throat a little bit at first, but she was happy to be able to share it with her mom.

She returned home a bit buzzed, hoping to go to bed soon and rest up. When she opened the door she saw Homura waiting for her. Madoka’s father had been kind enough to pick her up from school and drop her off here as usual. The girl’s hair had been messed up a bit, and it was obvious she had been crying quite a bit.

When Homura noticed Madoka had finally come home, she rushed over to her and embraced her. Madoka felt like she might topple over from the sudden impact, but made sure to hold strong.

Homura sobbed incomprehensibly into her mother’s stomach. Madoka however knew exactly what she wanted, and began to undo and redo her tangled up braids with great care. As Madoka finished, Homura finally looked up at her mom, and stopped crying, thankful for her mom helping her.

Madoka picked her up, and prepared dinner while Homura held on tight to her.

“Hey mom, who was my dad?”

“Why do you ask?”

“The other kids made fun of me when I said I didn’t have one, so I wanted to be able to tell them I did.”

Madoka sat her atop the counter, “Well, the truth of the manner is, you actually don’t have a dad.”

Homura stared at her mother with a confused expression.

“You see, the one who got me pregnant was actually a girl.”

“So I have two moms?” Homura asked.

“That’s right.”

“That’s cool! Nobody else in class has two moms!”

“Yeah, it’s very nice,” Madoka said, “however, be sure not to brag about it.”

Homura looked a bit embarrassed as she replied, “I won’t.”

Madoka continued to chop vegetables to prefer for the stir fry, when Homura asked another question.

“Where’s my second mom?”

Madoka decided to answer her question by using another question.

“Do you remember Mami and Kyoko?”

“Vaguely,” Homura said unassuredly. Madoka was impressed at her growth in vocabulary, though wasn’t too surprised since she was such a voracious reader.

“And you know how we no longer see them, right?”

“Yes.”

“Unfortunately, there comes a time in a person’s life where they’re no longer able to be with the ones they love. It’s no one’s fault, but it’s a part of life we have to accept.”

“And that’s what happened to my other mom, she no longer can see us?”

“That’s right Homura,” Madoka said softly.

Homura remained silent at that, as Madoka finished cooking the stir fry and served it up on two plates for herself and Homura.

They ate their meals in silence. Homura eating with manners that would put most teenagers to shame, Madoka included.

As they finished their last bites, Homura stayed at the table while Madoka collected their dishes and began washing them. Despite her good manners, Homura was a bit clumsy, and Madoka didn’t want to risk her breaking another of Mami’s plates. It had been such a chore fixing that one.

As Madoka washed the dishes, Homura decided to ask another question.

“What was my other mom like?”

The question gave Madoka pause, but as she regained herself she answered quite easily, “She was a wonderful woman. Someone strong and brave enough to protect a bumbling fool like me from hurting myself.”

“She sounds cool! I wish I could’ve met her.”

“When I look at you, you remind me so much of her,” Madoka said quietly.

As Madoka put the dishes away, Homura began to yawn and reached her arms out. So Madoka picked her up and took her to her room, tucking her in as she read her a bedtime story. As Homura drifted asleep, Madoka made sure to take Homura’s glasses of as gently as possible, and set them atop the nightstand next to her bed. With that, she gave a kiss on her forehead, turned off the light, and headed into her own bed to start the day again.

***

Seven years passed. Homura Kaname was 14, and she no longer braided her hair, because she thought that was only for little kids. She no longer wore glasses either, replacing them with contacts as she considered that more adult.

Homura opened the door as she said, “I’m home.”

Madoka was waiting for her, with a hardlook on her face, “What time is it?”

“I wasn’t doing anything bad.”

“That’s not what I asked, what time is it?” Madoka asked sternly.

“11:30 P.M.” Homura whispered under her breath.

“I’ve been over this with you, if you’re going to be home after curfew that’s fine, but please call me. I can’t help but worry about you.”

“Well sometimes I want to just be able to relax on my own without having to constantly check in with you,” Homura retorted.

“Do you really hate me that much that you can’t even check in with me?” Madoka asked, feeling herself on the verge of tears.

Homura’s emotions and secrets that had been boiling within her for the past 3 years finally came to the surface as she grabbed her mother’s shoulders tightly.

Madoka winced a bit as she recognized this pose.

“How I wish it could be something as simple as me hating you,” Homura said.

Madoka so badly wanted to advert her eyes, she had suspected it for a while, but had tried to brush it off each time.

“I love you mom, but not in the same way I love grandma Junko, grandpa Tomohisa, or even uncle Tatsuya.”

Madoka so desperately didn’t want to hear this, but she knew she had to.

“Whenever I see you it’s hard to look away, whenever I hear your voice, my heart skips a beat, whenever I masturbate my thoughts turn to you. Why, why, why, why… do I want to fuck my mom?!”

Madoka had grown a great deal, as to be expected of most anyone who has aged 15 years, and she stood a few inches taller than Homura. However, under Homura’s questioning, she could feel herself shrink down to the same state as she had been when she was 14 in that hallway with Homura. She had no idea what to say to her daughter crying in front of her, unable to understand where her feelings came from.

Still, she couldn’t just stand here doing nothing.

“Homura, I haven’t been entirely truthful with you about your other mom.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Homura, you’re her, the one who loved me more than anyone else, even herself. The one who wanted to protect me above all else.”

“How, how can I be my own mom?!” Homura screamed, her hands reached down at the buttons on Madoka’s suit and ripped it open, exposing Madoka’s chest. Madoka instinctively covered herself with her arms, and dropped to the ground on her knees.

Homura finally stood upright, looking down at Madoka and her own hands which felt like they would never be clean to her. Homura ran up to her room and locked the door.

It took a while for Madoka to collect herself, but as she began to get up, she felt something within her pulse, and cursed her bad luck that she had to return now. She pulled out her phone, and dialed her mom’s number.

***

When Homura awoke, she felt sick. She didn’t want to face the day, her shame weighing her down like a ton of bricks. Still, she went down stairs, and was surprised to see grandma Junko standing there.

“Hey kiddo, Madoka has to do something a while, so you’re going to be living with me for a while.”

Homura felt too relieved to question anything, and packed her stuff quickly to go with her grandma.

As Homura was introduced to her new room, she could tell it was her mom’s old room from all the pink. It evoked a lot of emotions that she felt disgusted at. Still, she didn’t want to complain, and it was the only room available here. While uncle Tatsuya was at college, he could return for break, and it’d be weird if she was in his room.

Life carried on for Homura, in a blink the season had changed from fall to winter. Another blink and she was now a 9th grader at Mitakihara Middle School.

She constantly wondered where her mom had went, but didn’t feel like she deserved to know.

One day, feeling a weird mix of nostalgia and such, she put on her glasses, and attempted to braid her hair. Looking in the mirror it was obvious how hard she had failed. Homura cried at this sight, she felt and looked so weak.

“I wish…,” Homura gasped, “I could see my mom one more time.”

“Do you really mean that, Homura Akemi? Would you put your soul at stake for that wish?”


End file.
